


Voicemails, I-V

by Mackaley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackaley/pseuds/Mackaley
Summary: Aziraphale realizes there's no way he's going to last until July without seeing Crowley during this whole lockdown business.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 262
Collections: Good Omens Lockdown fics





	Voicemails, I-V

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a woman made of feelings about these two and I guess that manifests itself in fic less than two hours after that perfect 30th anniversary video.

1 May 2020, 22:54 p.m.

“Ah, Crowley. I wasn’t expecting you to _literally_ take a nap as soon as we got off the phone. Listen, I’ve been thinking over the past, ah, fifteen minutes. There’s really no reason you couldn’t pop by, is there? It’s not like we’ll actually get ill. Besides - people are quarantining together, aren’t they? Flatmates and families and well, um, you know. I hope you’re just out of the room and didn’t hear the telephone. When you hear this, please ring and let me know you’ll be over. I’ll--I’ll be waiting.”

1 May 2020, 23:59 p.m.

“Hello, Crowley. I’ve realized that if you actually _are_ sleeping, you wouldn’t have heard my previous voice message. Oh, I do hope you’re not _actually_ planning on sleeping until July. We haven’t spent more than a couple of days apart since last August, and the past couple of weeks have been--well, I just told you! I’ve been baking non-stop and at a certain point I’m sure it’s going to get out of hand. I have plenty of food and--and drink here to last us however long it’ll take. Call me back.”

2 May 2020, 12:01 p.m.

“Crowley, this is ridiculous. Come over here _right now_.” 

2 May 2020 12:05 p.m.

“I apologize. As much as I’m getting done being cooped up, I rather think I’d enjoy it more with you. We’re--we’re _partners_ now, aren’t we? At least I’ve thought so. Whenever you wake up, however long that may be, please come over. No need to give notice, I’ll be here. Well, obviously I’ll be here. I--I miss you. See you soon, I hope.”

2 May 2020 15:18 p.m.

“Can’t a demon sleep for a respectable sixteen hours without being blown up on his answering machine by his _partner_? And now where are you! Forcing me to leave a message on your machine that I know you haven’t checked since you’ve gotten it. I’m bringing a couple of cases over. Oh, and cherries, so you can make another _Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte_. Haven’t had one of those. See you soon, angel. … I miss you, too.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Voicemails, I-V](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948170) by [Literarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion)




End file.
